


失物招领

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: Top! Andal Brask, Bottom! Cayde-6文不对题 是PWP oral sex 走AO3 看得开心就好
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6
Kudos: 4





	失物招领

又一轮牌局结束，围成一圈脑袋挨在一起的猎人们发出巨大的声响，赢家在把赢到的物品塞回自己钱包的时候被其他猎人推推搡搡，发出刺耳的笑声和叫骂。Cayde在他们其中，跟着赌输了的猎人一起喝酒，开一些没营养的玩笑，不远处的桌子上已经堆满了他们前几天搜刮来的味道不错的好酒的空瓶，还有些从桌子上掉下来变成玻璃碎。这是一个他们先锋队和其他几十个队员扎堆临时居住的地方，乱糟糟，也称不上很干净，但是只要有扑克和他们可以拿来赌的东西，好像别的就无所谓。

Andal在不远处，因为赌博老是赌输今天的微光都快要输没了还喝了很多酒，所以单独坐在一边沙发上看着围成一团的猎人们，直到Cayde放下他喝干净的第二十几个酒瓶，往他这边走过来。“你醉了，Andal。”

Andal没有反驳，他抬起眼睛看了他一眼，眼角有一点喝醉了之后湿润的红色，但是喝醉了的人身上的确不怎么好闻，加上他们今天一整个白天都在外面巡逻，Cayde只好说，“你该去洗个澡，然后去休息。”

“凌晨几点了？”Andal问他。

“噢，快四点了，快要到早上了，但是明天没什么事，你可以去休息。”Cayde非常理解该怎么应付那些难缠的酒鬼，虽然Andal和其他他见过的猎人比起来酒品要好得多——通常来讲，对方喝醉的时候不会大吵大闹，只安静地坐在沙发上或者别的地方，比以往的任何时候都安静。他被酒精麻痹的思维正在缓慢地摇晃，看着Cayde和其他人挤在一起玩或者是在忙碌的背影，模糊成棱角分明的虚影。酒精让他紧绷一天的神经慢慢舒展开，属于猎人们的夜晚才刚刚进入白热化，Cayde不该劝他放下酒杯离开牌局，至少不是现在，或者他应该给他点什么补偿。所以当EXO伸出他有些凉的手抓住他的手的时候，Andal拽住了他的手腕，压住了他的肩膀，故意摔倒在他们要离开的那个房间的门口，所有的猎人都因为这么大的动静转过头来，看到Andal和Cayde摔倒在门口的木地板上，接着一个女猎人带头在人群中吹了声口哨，大家跟着大呼小叫的起哄，直到小白清清嗓子说继续，这样的起哄声才停下。Andal就着压倒的姿势，被Cayde拽起来，好了，这下他知道名叫Andal的酒鬼有多难缠了。Andal笑意盈盈的压着他的肩膀，把他推到门外的墙边上，EXO的脑袋因为这样猝不及防的动作撞在水泥墙上，Cayde踢了他一脚，然后对方就捏住他抬起来的脚的脚踝骨，将他的一条腿的大腿向上折起膝盖压在胸口，随时都会有人出来经过的地方，压着他的膝盖吻上EXO的嘴唇。

因为这样的姿势Cayde难以站稳，他绷直了脚背，又想用膝盖顶他，然后得到了对方更加用力地压制。直到对方顺着嘴唇传过来的酒香缠绕在他的舌尖，两人的牙齿磕碰到一起，Andal才松开他。“你太心急了。”Cayde抱怨地说道，“你想——就在这儿？”

隔着一堵墙还有清晰的许多人哄笑和洗牌的声音，这时候Andal好像终于酒醒了一样，因为他的这句话愣了几秒，然后羞耻心终于占了上风，大发慈悲的拽着Cayde进了最近的储物间里。Cayde单手摩梭上Andal的盔甲将他的皮带解开，熟练的让对方往后退了一步，噢，他可是知道对方是在想什么。他从Andal的身上支起身体，看着Andal，将人类半硬的性器含入口中。粗壮的性器很快就在他的口腔中苏醒，EXO的嘴唇都沾着两个人刚刚接吻留下的水痕和体液，他努力的张大嘴小心翼翼地划过硬挺的柱身，又被湿热的口腔包裹住，用他发声的器官和喉咙去操对方的阴茎。Andal借着这个角度将Cayde所有的姿态都一览无遗，Andal伸出手因为无法控制的情欲和激动紧紧抓着他还套在头上的披风兜帽，将对方看向他的目光遮挡，Cayde更卖力地将他的性器含地更深，EXO独特的发声器官因为被过分的刺激发出机械的声音，他故意吸吮地水声滋滋作响。

Andal吐出带着酒味的呼吸，抓着他的后脖颈直接插入卡在喉咙。Cayde被这突如其来的冲击反应性地将粗壮的性器全部吞咽，他眯起眼睛，想要往后退，喉咙被鸡蛋大的龟头撑开，被刺激得不由自主地吞咽反复挤压，苦涩的腥味穿过了他的食管，Andal扣着他的后脑勺深深的挺入操开他的嘴巴。

如果EXO有生理泪水，现在大概早就流了满脸了，Cayde走神的想。Andal慢慢减缓了频率，直到他快呼吸不过来，带着人类才有得灼热的手掌捧着EXO被操的酸软的脸颊，将所有的精液射进了他的嘴里，才从他的嘴里退出来。Cayde被松开后忍不住咳出了声，没有被咽下去的白色的精液混着着分泌过多的口水从EXO的嘴角滴落。

这可和Andal之前说要他补偿他的意思完全不一样，这出格多了，他想，但是并不反感，甚至喜欢。

“我要继续了。”Andal看对方喘过了气，伸手摸上Cayde前几天刚刚换新上漆的盔甲，手指摸到搭扣将它们解开。

Cayde拽下被对方抓的皱巴巴的兜帽，抬起眼，而Andal正低头目不转睛的看着他，从这个角度往上看，人类的眼睛在朦胧有着醉意的夜晚显得格外危险，正打量着今晚送上门的猎物。


End file.
